


Side Story – O Arlequim

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, fosse eu faria pior
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Essa side story faz parte de um desafio criado por amigas minhas. A palavra-chave do desafio era "recreio", cuja variação "intervalo" foi aceita.Sinopse: Oscar Ó Domhaill, parente distante dos Century e estudante da Grifinória, é um pândego, conhecido por sua alegria, farra constante e deboches. E também pelo apelido de Arlequim.Essa side story se passa no ano de 1972.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	Side Story – O Arlequim

Oscar Ó Domhaill, da antiga Casa dos Ó Domhaill da Irlanda do Norte, era um sujeito peculiar. Como poucos, nascera com uma malemolência própria. Apelidado pelos colegas da Grifinória de “Arlequim”, devido à sua natureza zombeteira e brincalhona (e que encaixou perfeitamente com o cavanhaque de trovador que mais tarde cultivaria no rosto como marca registrada), ele saíra exatamente ao pai: musicista nato, boêmio, ardiloso e popular, criador incansável de deboche e uma figura associada à diversão. Contudo, na escola, o talento de Oscar que mais afetava os outros era sua capacidade de flertar e mexer com as moças, coisa que lhe rendeu, aos quinze anos, uma fuga pelo telhado, quase descambando de uma altura enorme do castelo de Hogwarts direto para a morte. Não poupava nem as próprias parentas. Lori, irmã mais nova de Callum MacMahon, o “papai urso” dos três filhos de Arnalt MacMahon, tinha sempre seus dedinhos beijados com capricho pelo malandro quando se cruzavam; e Lizandra Century, depois do rompimento com Callum, escutava com frequência os elogios safados de Oscar sobre como os olhos amarelos dela combinavam com a cor dos lençóis de sua própria cama – isso para citar apenas dois casos. De quando em quando, ele reunia os camaradas (em especial McGraw, seu braço direito, que conseguia uma excelente harmonia com sua voz grave) para uma roda de música, e seu repertório na época costumava girar em torno de canções populares da Irlanda – quando não eram pornográficas, escatológicas ou de gosto duvidoso.

_There was a young lass  
_ _Who had a fine ass  
_ _And she showed it whenever she could  
_ _At markets and fairs  
_ _You'd see her out there  
_ _At showing her ass she was good  
_ _The men would all gather  
_ _They'd be in a lather  
_ _To see the best ass in the land  
_ _They'd pat it and poke it  
_ _And scratch it and stroke it  
_ _And asked if she needed a hand_

_It's big and it's bold  
__A joy to behold  
__In honor we'll all raise a glass  
__Not a ram or a sow  
__Nor a horse or a cow  
__Compares to her wonderful ass_ (*)

Quando percebia que era propício para angariar suspiros das fãs do sexo feminino, o Arlequim apelava para canções românticas sobre amores impossíveis entre cavaleiros e princesas, condados em perigo, a luta de heróis contra o Grande Mal, entre outros, empregando com ênfase o seu sotaque norte-irlandês. Não foram poucas as que caíram em sua lábia.

_The whistling gypsy came over the hill,  
Down to the valley so shady;  
He whistled and he sang,  
Till the green woods rang,  
And he won the heart of a lady._

_Ah di doo ah di doo dah day,  
Ah di doo ah de da-a-why  
He whistled and he sang,  
Till the green woods rang,  
And he won the heart of a lady. _(**)

– Que música de caipira. – ouviu-se a voz de Lucius Malfoy, monitor da Sonserina, resmungar. Para quem desdenhava de música irlandesa, ele parecia bem próximo à plateia, junto de outros alunos do sétimo ano, e pelo jeito prestara bastante atenção à letra.

McGraw, que parecia muito mais velho graças à barba, os braços e a barriga parrudos, virou-se e se preparou para peitar o aristocratazinho. E quando ele resolvia desavenças no muque, seu oponente geralmente se arrependia de tê-lo provocado. Até o garoto de cabelos compridos muito negros e oleosos ao lado de Malfoy se encolheu ao detectar a fúria nos olhos do grifinório. Ó Domhaill, com agilidade, impediu o amigo. Se tinha algo que o Arlequim sabia era pescar oportunidades. Não era a primeira vez que ouvira a explícita e negativa opinião de Malfoy sobre os outros, ainda mais os que não eram ingleses – e piorava quando se tratava dos que não possuíam sangue puro. Não era novidade para ninguém que o monitor da Sonserina tinha especial apreço por comentários maldosos, por vezes xenófobos, e gostava de impor sua dominância sobre os mais fracos. A graduação estava acabando, tanto para Lucius quanto para os violeiros, e Oscar se decidiu por dar uma lição no sonserino. Uma boa e inesquecível lição, que mexeria com algo que ele valorizava tanto quanto sua posição social e a pureza de sua filiação.

– Eu sei que você preferia aplicar-lhe uma boa bifa na cara, querido Leonard. – disse o Arlequim com a mão apoiada no ombro do amigo. – Mas se tem uma coisa que aprendi é que uma bifa pode ter várias formas nessa vida e a gente tem que escolher a melhor para fazer mais efeito. Se o condezinho levasse uma sova, iria se recuperar assim que os hematomas e as equimoses clareassem, e ainda por cima sairia como vítima. Tenho um plano melhor para fazermos ele parar de cagar pela boca. Vai ser a cereja do bolo. Essa vai colar direto no chifre e não vai sair mais.

~*~

O salão principal se via lotado – as quatro longuíssimas mesas das Casas estavam apinhadas de alunos de todas as idades, sem os uniformes escolares, e uma algazarra típica dos intervalos de estudos se instalou. O ar era preenchido por conversas, gritos, assobios, risadas, e outras manifestações orais dos jovens. De repente, como se um feitiço silenciador tivesse sido aplicado, a balbúrdia cessou: o diretor Dumbledore, na beiradinha do palanque dos professores, encostou o dedo indicador verticalmente à frente dos lábios cerrados, para que seus prezados estudantes parassem de tagarelar e prestassem atenção. Do fundo do salão, duas violas eram dedilhadas, complementando uma à outra, produzindo uma bela canção animada. O ancião gostava das serenatas dos rapazes da Grifinória e raramente pedia que parassem de tocar. Naquele dia, tão próximo da formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano, ele se sentia propenso a assistir à performance no salão.

Oscar vinha à frente, com o volume da voz ampliado por magia, e sua pronúncia era nítida e ritmada, capaz de ser apreciada por cada um dos presentes. Os cabelos compridos penteados para trás e o cavanhaque de bardo e os bigodes pontudos louro-escuros refletiam as luzes das velas mágicas no teto; McGraw, cuja gravata vermelha e amarela contrastava tanto com os fios castanhos de sua barba, seguia o amigo tocando um violão que parecia muito pequenino perto da grossura de seus braços. Os dois alternavam estrofes, formando uma agradável dupla, mesmo sendo tão diferentes fisicamente entre si – e nas vozes. Uma das canções falava de amor à primeira vista. Desviando da mesa da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa, os musicistas se encaminharam à da Sonserina, mais precisamente para o fundo, onde se localizavam os mais velhos. Oscar lançava piscadelas e sorrisos cafajestes a torto e a direito quando o amigo tomava a voz. 

_When I was young  
_ _I walked around  
_ _With certain care  
_ _I rode from time to time_

O Arlequim localizou o alvo de seu plano e se aproximou. A moça, que era do sexto ano, o encarou e admirou suas mãos ágeis. O sedutor rapaz fez questão de cantar expondo o pomo-de-Adão, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, tocando as cordas do violão como se fossem o corpo de uma mulher. Ela, por alguns segundos, pareceu hipnotizada. Oscar podia sentir o olhar ensandecido de Lucius o fuzilando.

_Till I had a chance to meet her  
_ _And she swept me off my feet_

Narcissa Black, que costumava agir como a mais preciosa de todas as estudantes daquele colégio, derreteu-se com a canção. O trovador moderno da Grifinória cantava aqueles lindos versos só para ela. Quando fez o movimento de abaixar-se, Lucius fez exatamente o que os dois amigos previram que faria: levantou-se de súbito, enfurecido, sem ter a menor coragem de ir para cima daquele galanteador de uma figa. 

_And all it took was just a little kiss  
__Just a kiss  
__A little kiss_  
_And all it took was  
__Just a little kiss_ (***)

Leonard continuou o restante da música enquanto Oscar plantava um beijo no rosto de Narcissa, tão perto dos lábios rosados que poderia ser considerado um beijo na boca. Dependendo do ângulo, fora mesmo. Ao erguer-se e voltar a cantarolar, o Arlequim se virou para Malfoy e fez questão de jogar-lhe um beijinho, arrancando uma tempestade de aplausos dos colegas. O sonserino bufou de raiva e a pobre Cissa não soube o que fazer, corando violentamente. Oscar Ó Domhaill se foi em direção aos professores, engatando, na sequência, uma música sobre a melhor maneira de fugir da casa de sua amante sem que o marido corno o pegasse com a boca na botija.

///

**Notas:**

(*) Canção “Her Wonderful Ass”, da banda Irish Rovers.

Link: https://open.spotify.com/track/4Cq3lS7C6Xzs5MNcf5IsWb

(**) Canção “Whistling Gypsy”, da banda Irish Rovers.

Link: <https://open.spotify.com/track/35lraMCDdvOEpsLSJlbi06>

(***) Canção “Just a Little Kiss”, da banda Irish Rovers.

Link: https://open.spotify.com/track/5rHnKzxBQZJZTg4swrpWbH


End file.
